


plummeting through my nightmare

by EllaYuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Loki POV, Missing Scene, Panic Attacks, Trauma Induced Panic, ragnarok spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: he’s falling, and it’s both different and the same as the first time, and it’s just as terrifying.





	plummeting through my nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of capitals is a stylistic choice. Until the years ends, all fics written by me will be like that, so if that puts you off, I'm sorry and you are more than welcome to back out now.

one moment, he's patting thor on the back for getting dumped by his precious human, the next he's falling.

falling, falling, _falling_ , and he can do _nothing_ but scream, scream until his throat is raw and then scream some more.

(he screams at the norns, and he screams for his mother, and he screams for his brother, and he screams and he screams _and he screams_.)

it's not like the first time, when he let go of gungnir and fell off the edge of asgard, no, but it's close, the freefall, the universe pressing in on him from all sides, feeling both weightless and heavy at the same time, those are familiar and just as painful.

but there are no voices this time. he hears nothing but his own screams, his own heartbeat, and it's almost as maddening as hearing the whispers of the void between worlds.

he's falling, and he wonders if he's dreaming, the same nightmare he's had since that first time.

he's falling, and he wonders if this is his punishment.

he's falling, and he wonders if he'll ever stop.

(it feels like he never will.)

somehow, some distant part of his mind is able to keep track of the time that passes, but it does nothing to stop the panic, to tamper the feeling of powerlessness against fall. it does nothing but terrify him more with every minute he keeps plunging through nothingness.

and then, just as suddenly as it started, it stops.

he's back in the real world, crashing into the ground with enough force to take his breath. and while _everything_ hurts, and his head still feels weightless, somehow he manages to gather his wits about him pretty quickly.

 _'i have been **falling** for **thirty minutes!** '_ he yells, enraged, and whoever did this to him will know what real hell is the moment loki gets his hands on them.


End file.
